


The Story of Him

by Fandomdragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomdragon/pseuds/Fandomdragon
Summary: What if the Ember Island Players had showed the Angi Kai?
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 678





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko really didn't want to go to the theater. Which was definitely not something he thought he would ever genuinely say, however since it’s the Ember Island Players… he supposes it doesn’t count. He tried to tell everyone that it wouldn’t be good but they insisted. So now he finds himself in the lobby trying not to draw any attention to himself as Sokka buys the tickets.

“Hey,” says Sokka, walking over to the group, tickets in hand, “you guys ready? I had to get nose bleeds so we aren’t around anyone else.”

“And you know, since we don’t have a lot of money.” Katara points out.

They all nod and follow Sokka to find their seats. Once they enter the theater however they all stop to stare wide-eyed at the amount of people in the crowd. They didn’t think anyone would be interested in the play, evidently they were very wrong as every seat is filled. 

This is going to be so bad. Zuko thinks with a grimace.

~~~

As the play continues everyone begins to realize that Zuko was in fact correct, this play is horrible. Well almost everyone, Toph thinks it’s great and won’t stop laughing at the rest of the group’s awful characters. Of course not even how bad it was so far could prepare any of them for what was to come.

On Stage.

“The Avatar is mine!” actor Zuko screams. “Wait, whose coming?”

“I am the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar.”

The Blue Spirit and Zuko “fight” (that's quite a stretch) and Zuko runs away leaving Aang alone with the Blue Spirit.

“My hero!” actor Aang cries jumping on top of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko’s whole body cringes in embarrassment and grimaces looking over to Aang, seeing a similar expression adorning his own face.

“Didn’t you say that Zuko was the Blue Spirit?” asks Katara looking over at both of them. 

“Yeah,” Aang answers, “he saved me from Zhao after I was captured getting you and Sokka medicine. Why did they change it?”

Zuko sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They don’t want to make Zhao look bad since he was a respected Admiral, despite being a major asshole, and I was never caught as the Blue Spirit. So there’s technically 2 bounties out for my head.” he says with a soft self deprecating chuckle at the end.

While they were distracted they didn’t notice the scene shifting and suddenly they heard actor Sokka ask “Hey! Why do you think Prince Zuko’s been trying to capture you anyway? What does restoring his honor even mean?”

Then the scene changes to show actor Iroh and an unscarred actor Zuko walking through what is probably supposed to be the palace.

Zuko’s eyes go wide as a small gasp escapes his lips and he realizes what’s going on.

“Are you ready for your first war meeting Prince Zuko?” asks actor Iroh.

“How could you say that Uncle?! Of course I’m ready.” replies actor Zuko pompously before storming into the war room. 

No , no this is so bad Zuko thinks, they’re going to see. They’re going to see my cowardice, my complete naive arrogance in the worst possible way. Why would they put this in the play? What the hell is wrong with these people?

A general stands perfore everyone in the war council pointing to a map as he explains, “And so we will deploy our troops here, in doing so the earthbenders won’t see them coming and this battle will end in our glorious victory.”

Zuko stands abruptly shouting at the general, “That will never work! You are going to bring shame onto our troops with your horrible plan.”

“Silence Zuko!” roars the firelord from his high throne behind a curtain of flames, the fire rising in his anger. “You will not speak to a respected General this way, you know nothing of the strategies of war as you fail to learn the basics of military movement.”

Images flash through Zuko’s mind in rapid concession. His father standing before him, anger clear on his face, his father’s hand hitting his face, the flames of his father’s throne. He can feel his fathers hand across his face, and his burning touch on his arm, the heat of the fire wip as it hits his back repeatedly. Hear his father calling him a failure, a disappointment, a pathetic child that never seems to learn.

“You will fight for your honor in an Agni Kai for this disrespect.”

He tries to take a breath to steady himself but it comes shaky and labored, unable to get enough air. He tries to look away but he can’t move, forced to relive one of the worst days of his life in a bad rendition with his friends.

“I am unafraid!” actor Zuko exclaims like an arrogant child.

The scene shifts to show the arena, Zuko kneeled on one end with the ceremonial robe over his shoulders and the Fire Lord on the other end.  
The theatre is completely silent aside from the pounding music of drums adding to the pounding in Zuko’s head. His whole body’s shaking and he can’t breath. His chest hurts. 

No one notices as Zuko dissolves into panic, enraptured by the scene before them.

Zuko throws a stream of fire and the Fire Lord deflects it easily, rapidly approaching Zuko as he tries to back away. 

“Is that the best you can do Prince Zuko? Truly pathetic.”states the Fire Lord as he continues to stride towards Zuko.

The crowd laughs. Tears pool in Zuko’s eyes.  
Actor Zuko kneels before the Firelord, “I meant no disrespect, it will not happen again. I promise.”  
“You never do learn, do you? You always promise, but do you do better? No. Maybe I can finally make the lesson stick. You will learn respect.” the Fire Lord says as he brings a hand of flames to Zuko’s face.

The crowd erupts into cheers. 

Black eats at the corner of Zuko’s vision as he finally finds the strength to stand. He sways before catching himself and stumbling his way out of the theatre as fast as he can. He thinks maybe the others call after him but he ignores them, running for the bathroom. 

Fire shines behind his father’s looming form as it approaches him, creating a silhouette and making his face unseeable. But Zuko knows, he knows the look of anger and disappointment that adorns his fathers face. The expression is all too familiar and never meaning anything good.

He’s just able to close the door before retching into the toilet, tears streaming down his face. He tries to catch his breath between the waves of nausea making him throw up the little he managed to eat that day, but he only ends up choking on sobs that tear through his throat. 

“You will fight for your honor.” Zuko shakes his head trying to say the words to make this better, but they never do. Nothing could possibly stop this.

“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko.” no, no he won’t, he can’t.

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.”

Suddenly there’s hands on him and he flinches away hard, a whimper coming from his throat despite himself as he expects fire. But they’re not hurting him, they’re helping pull back his hair and another rubbing his back.

Once he thinks the nausea has passed enough for him to sit back from the toilet he wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Covering his mouth to try and stifle the sobs that won’t stop erupting from his throat. But it’s no use he just ends up sobbing harder, so he curls up as little as he can. Bringing his knees to his chest, hiding his face. He grips his legs hard and feels as they start to burn.

Someone pulls his hands away from his legs roughly and Zuko falls forward into someone’s shoulder. “I’m sorry”, he tries to say but it comes out slurred and raspy so he tries again but it's worse and only makes him feel even more so. “I didnt- I didn’t know. I’m sorry, I’m so- I’m so sorry”

“Shhh, it’s ok Zuko. You’re ok.” It sounds like Suki, why is Suki here? “Can you hear me, I need you to breathe for me Zuko.” she takes his hand in hers as she holds them against her chest so he can feel the rise and fall of her breathing. He tries to match it but he can’t quite manage it.

“I’m sorry. I can’t, I’m- I-” he shakes his head, trying to pull away but Suki grabs his neck making him stay where he is.

“Look at me Zuko”, when he does she looks at him with a serious expression but it’s not unkind. It’s filled with concern and care, reminding him of his uncle instead of scaring him more, “you’re ok, I’m not mad at you. None of us are and you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing.” 

“I got the rag.” he hears, looking up to see Sokka holding a damp cloth. “Hey, is it ok if I touch you?” he asks, kneeling to sit beside Zuko. He nods and Sokka places the cold rag on the back of his neck.  
He sighs as the cool water soothes his burning skin before looking between Sokka and Suki. “What are you doing here?” confusion clear in his quiet voice.  
“Did you really think we would just leave you?” Sokka asks. When Zuko’s only response is a shrug as he looks away from both of them, Sokka takes a deep breath but his anger still shows. “Why the fuck would we leave you?”

“I didn’t think any of you would want me around after finding out.” he responds softly to the point it's almost inaudible but they both hear him anyway. His shoulders hunch in as he pulls his hands to his chest, trying to make himself smaller and gain the little distance from them as he can.  
Suki doesn’t allow it though as she grabs his arms and pulls him closer making him look up in response. “We care about you Zuko, what happened to you was horrible and we will never be angry with you for suffering from that kind of abuse. What happened was not your fault and you did not deserve that. No matter what you might’ve done.”

Tears begin to pool in his eyes again, and when he speaks his voice comes out shaky and hoarse, “I just wanted to save them. I only wanted to help my people.” He shakes his head and takes another breath trying not to cry again, he already looks so pathetic. 

He looks to Sokka when he feels his hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean? Save who? What really happened?”

“The war meeting. The strategy I spoke against, they were going to use a new division as a distraction. They all would’ve died.” As he explains he can see the emotions flashing through Sokka’s eyes, confusion, anger, sadness, before he closes them shaking his head. “He did that to you? For trying to save a new division of soldiers?” Sokka’s voice is strained with barely controlled anger but he knows it’s not directed at him, he is startled to realize it’s for him though. When he opens his eyes again to look at Zuko tears stream down his face. “I’m so sorry” he apologizes but Zuko doesn’t know why. He looks to Suki to try to get an explanation but he finds her crying as well. Why are they crying?

“I don’t understand, why are you crying?” Instead of answering they both tackle him in a hug. It takes him a moment to wrap his arms around the both of them, too shocked to keep up with what’s happening.

After a moment they both pull back rubbing the tears from their eyes. “We should get you up, the others are waiting outside. We didn’t let them come in because we didn’t want to overwhelm you. I do want you to let Katara heal that though.” Suki says as she points to the hand shape burn marks that managed to leave minor burns after charring his pants. 

He winces at the marks before standing up as Sokka offers his hand. “She’s not going to be happy about those.” Sokka oh so helpfully points out before removing the rag from his neck, leaving him wet and cold. He heats up his hand slightly, placing it on the back of his neck to make it more comfortable.

“Mine as well get this over with.” he says, stepping out of the bathroom only to be tackled by the remaining three members of the Gaang. He stumbles back but Suki catches him before he can drag all of them to the floor.

Aang starts sobbing into Zuko’s shirt apologizing and asking if he’s ok, Katara is checking him over and frowns at the burns on his legs, and Toph is unusually quiet as she clings to his side, her cheeks suspiciously wet. 

Zuko wraps his arm around Toph as he begins to rub Aang’s back, trying to get him to calm down. Once he stops crying Zuko pulls his head up to look at him “It’s ok, you don’t need to apologize it was a long time ago.” that doesn’t seem to make it better as Aang continues to shake his head. 

“How could anyone do that to a kid, how could your dad do that to you?” Aang asks desperately.  
Zuko just shrugs, “He’s wanted me dead since I was a little kid and almost actually killed me when I was eleven, I think my mom stopped him, this was his opportunity to finally get rid of me without looking suspicious to the public. Of course I didn’t realize that until a few months ago.”

That was definitely not the right thing to say because now they’re all looking at him with horrified looks of concern. Sokka’s the first one to snap out of it yelling, “What the actual Fuck!” 

“That’s not okay Zuko.” Katara adds softly. 

Before anyone else can say anything Suki cuts in, “Cmon lets go back to the house, we don’t have to watch the rest of the play. And so we can be somewhere more private.” They all agree and begin to make their way back to the beach house, Aang and Toph still refusing to let go of Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the amazing response to this fic I decided to write Suki's POV. I hope I did it justice!

It was a beautiful day as they walked through the town exploring each little shop that caught their eye. If someone would’ve told her a few months ago that she would be in the fire nation, staying in the fire lord’s beach house with his son, the avatar, two members of the southern water tribe, and a terrifyingly powerful tiny blind earthbender Suki would have laughed in their face and deemed them insane. 

But alas here she is in that very situation, how did this become her life?

She wouldn’t trade it for the world though, she absolutely loved her friends. Even if one of them had burned down her village.  
Suki’s pulled out of her musings as Sokka comes running over grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a news board. “Suki look at this! Can you believe this?” he says excitedly pointing at some poster. 

“The Boy in the Iceberg” she reads aloud. She looks to Sokka in bewilderment, “this can’t be real.”

“It is,” he says, tearing down the flyer, “we have to go see this!” and with that he’s dragging her back to the house as fast as he can.  
~~~  
After a bit of arguing Sokka manages to convince everyone they should go to the play. But as they sit here they all begin to realize why Zuko was so against this, this really is horrible.

Unfortunately it only gets worse.  
~~~  
Zuko’s the Blue Spirit? Before she can even begin to wrap her head around that and ask him a million questions they all go silent hearing actor Sokka ask a question they’ve all been wondering but too afraid to ask.

“Hey! Why do you think Prince Zuko’s been trying to capture you anyway? What does restoring his honor even mean?”

She hears a small gasp come from Zuko and sees his shoulders go tense, this must not be something he wanted us to know. She watches on curiously as she sees a supposedly younger unscarred Zuko and Iroh walk across the stage and laughs at actor Zuko's brashness.

A general stands before everyone in the war council pointing to a map as he explains, “And so we will deploy our troops here, in doing so the earthbenders won’t see them coming and this battle will end in our glorious victory.”

Zuko stands abruptly shouting at the general, “That will never work! You are going to bring shame onto our troops with your horrible plan.”  
“Silence Zuko!” roars the Fire Lord from his high throne behind a curtain of flames, the fire rising in his anger. “You will not speak to a respected General this way, you know nothing of the strategies of war as you fail to learn the basics of military movement.”

Sokka and Suki share a glance of confusion, they’ve both heard Zuko talk about politics and military movement and he clearly has studied a lot of it. So was this just more propaganda? The playwrights clearly don’t like Zuko so it would make sense. 

“You will fight for your honor in an Agni Kai for this disrespect.”

A what? Is this for real? Was Zuko really made to duel the general in an actual fight?

“I am unafraid!” actor Zuko exclaims. 

The scene shifts to show the arena, Zuko kneeled on one end with the ceremonial robe over his shoulders and the fire lord on the other end. The theatre is completely silent aside from the pounding music of drums.

No , Suki thinks with a sinking feeling in her stomach, this can’t be what really happened. Why would his father do this to him?

Zuko throws a stream of fire and the Fire Lord deflects it easily, rapidly approaching Zuko as he tries to back away.  
“Is that the best you can do Prince Zuko? Truly pathetic.” States the Fire Lord as he continues to stride towards Zuko.

The crowd is laughing. How could they think this is funny? This is so messed up, this has to be fake she hopes to every spirit out there this is made up.  
Actor Zuko kneels before the Firelord, “I meant no disrespect, it will not happen again. I promise.” 

“You never do learn, do you? You always promise, but do you do better? No. Maybe I can finally make the lesson stick. You will learn respect.” the Fire Lord says as he brings a hand of flames to Zuko’s face.

The crowd erupts into cheers. Suki thinks she’s going to be sick. She wants to cry and punch every single person in here at the same time but before she can react she sees Zuko suddenly get up. He sways a bit before catching himself and running as fast as he can out of the stands to the hallway. 

They all call after him but he doesn’t stop. They get up quickly to follow him and Sokka is able to spot him running into the bathroom before they can lose him.

“Wait guys,” she says to the group stopping in front of the door to block it, “I don’t think we should all go in at once we don’t want to overwhelm him even more. Sokka and I will go in to try and calm him down.” Aang and Toph try to argue but stop when Katara cuts in.

“No guys she's right, we don’t want to freak him out more.”

Toph huffs as she mumbles something about not being good with feelings anyway before storming off. Suki looks to Sokka to see his face set in determination before nodding and they both walk into the bathroom.

The first thing Suki hears is someone throwing up, then choked off sobs that sound painful. She winces in sympathy before turning to Sokka. “Go get a cool rag.” He hesitates then nods, setting off to get the rag.

She rounds the corner of the stall to see Zuko kneeling in front of the toilet. She tries to approach slowly, speaking softly to not startle him but he must not have heard her, for when she tries to touch his shoulder he flinches back violently, a whimper sounding from his throat.  
Her heart breaks at the sight, how could anyone do this to him let alone his own father.

“Shh it’s ok Zuko, you're safe, I’m not going to hurt you.” His whole body is shaking and his eyes are glazed over, unfocused. When she reaches out to him again he still flinches but relaxes slightly when all she does is gently brush his hair away from his face. 

She continues to hold his hair back whispering soft reassurances and rubbing his back as he continues to dry heave between sobs. When he finally sits back a hand coming up to his mouth to stop his cries he seems to only become more distressed as he sobs harder. 

She tries to think of how to help him but he doesn't seem to be able to hear her. She turns to call out to Sokka to ask if he has the rag ready yet, but she stops when she smells something burning. She quickly pulls Zuko’s hands away from his legs horrified to see the burns he’s left there. 

When he falls forward into her shoulder she wraps her arms around him as he begins to apologize hastily, his voice coming out slurred and hoarse.  
‘I need to calm him down, quickly before he seriously hurts himself.’ She thinks to herself.

“Shhh, it’s ok Zuko. You’re ok.” She speaks softly to not startle him, “Can you hear me, I need you to breathe for me Zuko.” She takes his hand in hers as she holds them against her chest so he can feel the rise and fall of her breathing. She tries to exaggerate for him hoping it would be easier to copy but he only seems to continue to struggle, and it gets worse when he continuously fails to match her.

As he begins to apologize again trying to pull away Suki won’t stand for it. She won’t let him suffer through this on his own. Suki forces him to look at her so he knows she isn’t lying to him when she says “You’re ok, I’m not mad at you. None of us are and you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing.” She’s sure to keep her voice strong but carefully unhostile in any way. It’s hard to keep the anger from her voice so he doesn’t think it's directed at him and not his shit father, but she thinks she's managed it.

They both look up when they hear Sokka come over with the rag. She can’t contain the small smile that graces her lips as Sokka gently places the cool rag on the back of Zuko’s neck and watches as he slightly leans into the touch.

Her smile falls when Zuko looks at both of them, clear confusion in his eyes when he asks, “What are you doing here?” 

‘He did not seriously ask that, right?’ she thinks.

“Did you really think we would just leave you?” Sokka asks. When Zuko’s only response is a shrug as he looks away from both of them, Sokka takes a deep breath but his anger still shows. “Why the fuck would we leave you?” She winces at the frustration in his voice hoping to the spirits Zuko doesn’t think it’s at him.

“I didn’t think any of you would want me around after finding out.” He responds softly to the point it's almost inaudible but they both hear him anyway her eyes widening at the realization. ‘He truly thought that we would think poorly of him because of this. Who taught him to think like this? Why would they teach him to think this way?’ His shoulders hunch in as he pulls his hands to his chest, trying to pull away from them.

Suki doesn’t allow it though as she grabs his arms and pulls him closer and only speaks until after he looks up to meet her eyes. “We care about you Zuko, what happened to you was horrible and we will never be angry with you for suffering from that kind of abuse. What happened was not your fault and you did not deserve that. No matter what you might’ve done.”

She can see how his eyes get glassy with unshed tears but they never fall. She can hear the shake of his voice when he quietly responds, “I just wanted to save them. I only wanted to help my people.” She looks up to meet Sokka’s gaze, relieved when she finds she's not the only one confused.

Sokka gently places a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Her heart aches when he still slightly flinches at the touch. “What do you mean? Save who? What really happened?”  
“The war meeting. The strategy I spoke against, they were going to use a new division as a distraction. They all would’ve died.” 

Tears pool in her eyes as images flash through her mind. A young Zuko, unscarred and energetic. Filled with such love for his country that he would risk speaking against a general. A young Zuko being forced to fight for doing nothing wrong, but learning that it was. A young Zuko, being publicly burned by his own father. It takes all the control she has to not start sobbing, but unable to control the tears steadily falling.

“He did that to you? For trying to save a new division of soldiers?” Sokka’s voice is strained with barely controlled anger as tears stream down his face. “I’m so sorry” he apologizes.

“I don’t understand, why are you both crying?” Instead of answering they both tackle him in a hug. It takes him a moment to recognize what’s happening but when Suki finally feels his arms come up to wrap around the both of them in a group hug she sighs. They will take care of him.

“We should get you up, the others are waiting outside. We didn’t let them come in because we didn’t want to overwhelm you. I do want you to let Katara heal that though.” Suki says as she points to the hand shape burn marks that managed to leave minor burns after charring his pants. 

She watches and contains her laugh as Sokka helps Zuko up, gently teasing him about now having to deal with a mother bear Katara.

As they walk out of the bathroom Suki just manages to catch Zuko so he doesn’t drag all of them to the floor after being tackled by Aang, Toph, and Katara. She’s just about to suggest they just go back to the house but stops short when she hears Zuko’s answer to Aang.

“He’s wanted me dead since I was a little kid and almost actually killed me when I was eleven, I think my mom stopped him, this was his opportunity to finally get rid of me without looking suspicious to the public. Of course I didn’t realize that until a few months ago.”

They all look to him in horror and disbelief. ‘Did his dad really try to kill him multiple times? And he thought it was normal?’ Before she can get over her shock, Sokka beats her to it. “What the actual Fuck!” 

“That’s not okay Zuko.” Katara adds softly. 

Before anyone else can say anything Suki cuts in, "C'mon let's go back to the house, we don’t have to watch the rest of the play. And so we can be somewhere more private.” They all agree and begin to make their way back to the beach house, Aang and Toph still refusing to let go of Zuko.

‘He’s going to be okay’, she reassures herself, ‘we’ll be there for him. Always.’ She can tell Sokka’s thinking the same thing when he looks at her and she nods back, their faces set in determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and love hearing your feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for almost a year now. Finally I got around to writing it. Let me know what you think. I might do a 2nd chapter from Suki’s POV if that’s something any of you want.


End file.
